Poles, pipes, and tubes are used in a variety of applications. For example, poles are used to support a variety of equipment or devices, such as to mount light fixtures in an elevated position. Further, pipes and tubes are used to convey liquids and/or gases. Larger poles and pipes are heavy and difficult to transport and maneuver at, for example, a construction site. Consequently, workers expend much time and energy handling and/or moving such poles and/or pipes, sometimes needing heavy equipment.